De amar o razón
by Enigmatek
Summary: Saber la rázon exacta del sentir no es fácil o entendible de primera instancia... pero se llega a descubrir... Trowa se da cuenta, como su corazón después de la apasionada noche y la dulce mañana... YAOI


Hola

Este es mi segundo fic y es por pura inspiración de momento.

El poema me inspiró para que fuera de Gundam Wing, pues yo me imaginó a un Trowa romántico en el fondo de esa seriedad y que los pensamientos dirigidos a su Quatre deben ser algo así, después de una noche apasionada.

Espero les guste.

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Trowa miraba al techo de la lujosa habitación con los brazos detrás de su nuca, Quatre estaba sobre su pecho, dormido. Trowa lo miró y se hizo una pregunta que nunca creyó hacerse...

"¿Por qué me amas Trowa?" le había preguntado Quatre entre carisias apasionadas, él no había contestado, en lugar de eso le había besado con la pasión del momento haciendo que Quatre olvidara la pregunta.

"¿Por qué te amo?, ¿Por qué?, ¿qué es lo que me hace amarte?"

"No..."

_No es nada de tu cuerpo_

_ni tu piel, ni tus ojos, ni tu vientre_

_ni ese lugar secreto que los dos conocemos_

_fosa de nuestra muerte final de nuestro entierro._

"No es sólo tu cuerpo lo que me hace amarte. Eres hermoso, eres bello, eres... un ángel, _mi ángel._ Y tu cuerpo es sólo una representación carnal de ti. También debo admitir que me encanta" Trowa pasó suavemente una mano por los cabellos de Quatre, sin que se despertara, luego la deslizó por su espalda, antes de llegar a las blancas sabanas, y la dejó ahí.

_No es tu boca que es contraria a tu sexo,_

_ni la reunión exacta de tus nalgas,_

_ni tu espalda dulcísima tampoco, _

_ni son tus muslos duros como el día, _

_ni tus rodillas de marfil al fuego,_

_ni tu olor, ni tu pelo, ni tus dedos._

Trowa levantó su otra mano y la posó sobre la mano que Quatre tenía sobre su pecho. Quatre se movió como despertándose por el acto de Trowa, abrió los ojos lentamente y lo miró, le sonrió y volvió a acomodarse en su pecho, estaba exhausto.

_No es tu mirada, paz sin dueño._

"Como tu mirada, como tu rostro, como tú, tu alma y todo lo que te rodea es puro, eso también lo amo" Trowa se sentía bien, se sentía feliz. "Pero..."

-Trowa...- oyó un murmullo- Te amo.- Trowa levantó el rostro de Quatre y lo besó, apenas tocando sus labios, un beso dulce, tierno, amoroso.

_No es tu oído, ni tus voces,_

_ni es tu lengua de flor tampoco,_

_flecha de avispas en el aire ciego,_

_ni la humedad caliente de tu asfixia_

_que sostiene mi beso._

-Yo también, te amo, Quatre. Te amo por...

_No es nada de tu cuerpo._

Una brisa de aire cálido cruzó la habitación proveniente de la ventana abierta, unos suaves pétalos de cerezo lo acompañaron, y se fueron posando en los pliegues de la cama y sobre sus cuerpos. Todo parecía un sueño, Trowa contemplaba a Quatre rociado por los pétalos, era un imagen celestial. Quatre giró la cabeza, lo que a Trowa pareció un eterno movimiento que le permitía ver el rubio cabello volando por el aire, agraciando aun más la divina figura de su amado.

_Ni una brizna, ni un pétalo, ni un gramo,_

_Ni un momento..._

Quatre hizo ademán de levantarse... quería cerrar la ventana. En ese momento a Trowa le invadió una angustia arrolladora, "se va" pensó aterrado un segundo. Trowa se dobló hacía adelante y se abrazó, casi desesperado, a Quatre. A este le desconcertó sobre manera.

- Te amo por que eres todo para mí, por que venero el lugar donde dejas tu esencia, donde estuviste, donde puedo demostrarte mi amor... no te vayas.- dijo casi con miedo.

_Es sólo este lugar donde estuviste._

Quatre no entendió realmente y estaba sumamente sorprendido, pero se abrazó a Trowa con mucha fuerza.

- Nunca me iré, siempre estaré contigo.- y diciendo esto se recostaron de nuevo en la cama, sin dejar de abrazarse.

_Estos mis brazos necios..._

Trowa susurró unas últimas palabras.- Sólo puedo amarte por una razón... Quatre te amo, por que tu eres el _mismo amor_, el amor que hace que viva... por que eres tú...

_Este el amor que te tengo..._

_-Te amo, Quatre._

Quatre sonría con una felicidad conmovida y lo besó con algunas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, no dijo nada, ya no había palabras, lo sabía todo...

_Lo amaba..._

/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

Notas de la autora:

Je, Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?

Digo, no es la octava maravilla, pero (según yo) no esta mal / Ya se que esta mal que yo lo diga, pero es que me salió en un momento de inspiración. (Un poco interrumpida, ¿verdad? ¬¬ porque me molestaron mucho mientras la escribía, pero creo que no se nota XD)

El poema no es mío, ja, es del Poeta Jaime Sabines, y originalmente se llama, "No es nada de tu cuerpo" También debo señalar que he modificado un par de palabras, nada más, pero si lo hice fue sólo para fines de la historia, aclaro que sólo fueron un par de palabras, no vaya a se que me meta en problemas. Sólo doy crédito a quien crédito merece. Adios...

Espero sus comentarios, y muchas gracias por leer mi fic.

¡Sean Felices! XD.


End file.
